


Always on My Mind

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [26]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Even when Pale's having sex with you, he can't help but get distracted by the very thought of you.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389784
Kudos: 12





	Always on My Mind

He’s killing you with that dick of his, you’re sure of it. You’re sure this is how you’re gonna go, dying on his cock. It’s shoved up all the way into you, so far up into you that you’re sure you’re chokin’ on it, sure that you can’t breathe. Whenever you try, it comes out in shuddering gasping moans, and your throat is dry except for the spit that strings down it from Pale’s mouth as he clacks his teeth against yours, hips thrusting hard against you.

Until suddenly his hips begin to slow, and he brings his face down to hide in the crook of your neck, shoves his nose against your pulse. You can feel him licking his lips, you can feel him worrying your neck between his teeth, sucking there absentmindedly.

“Hey, hey come here.” Your sweaty palm grasps at the stubbled skin of his cheek, tilts his face back to yours. His eyes are glassy and he’s overwhelmed, getting too wrapped up in that big brain of his. He ain’t high, not anymore anyway, the coke havin’ worn down. He ain’t high but he’s drunk off your pussy, and that’s honestly just as much of a drug.

“How’s that, doll?” He groans out, his hips rolling against yours, gettin’ the rhythm back, grinding hard inside your cunt, his cock throbbing, the head of it pushing its way against your walls.

“You bored of fuckin’ me, is that it?” You tease, lovingly scratching at his scalp, your toes curling and your moans loud in his ear, the hot slide of his dick in you a delicious ache. He frowns at you, and you smile when you see some of the clarity come back into his eyes when you ask, “You bored and thinkin about someone else?”

You don’t mean it, you know he ain’t thinkin’ of nothing important, not when he’s so buried in your cunt like this, not when his bear paws have such a tight hold on your tits, not when he rolls your nipples and makes you cry, makes your chin pinch in from the way he fucks you.

“No no, never, this pussy’s too good – ” He’s drooling, that gold chain of his smacking against your face from how hard he fucks you, and you wrap your lips around it to hold it still, the taste of gold metallic on your tongue as he shuts his eyes and rails you into the mattress, “Oh fuck, this pussy’s so good – it’s you sweetheart.”

“Me?” You egg him on, voice high, clicking in the back of your throat as you press your hips up to let him sink in impossibly deeper, “You sure?”

“Yeah,” He growls, sweat beading at the tips of his hair and falling in little splatters all over your chest and neck as he huffs and puffs, his hips speeding up to chase his orgasm, “You’re always on my mind.”

“I’m right here, you don’t gotta think about me, you got me right here.” You encourage, your back arching and head thrown into the pillows, his hands smoothing around your sides to press your back up up up further until he’s practically lifting you up off the mattress, hips stilling against you.

“Fuck!” He shouts, punches the wall just because he can, puts a hole in it that he’s gonna bitch about in the morning, but for now he’s too pleasure drunk to care, especially as he lets you plop down onto the mattress with shaking hands, refusing to pull out of you as he comes and comes, sighing against your skin with a smile and a shudder, “Yeah I do.”


End file.
